


Horriblité numéro 3 - fic du désespoir c:

by Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tousen Kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart/pseuds/Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart
Summary: Aizen je suis Tosen ~Et je vous aime de tout mon coeurAizen je suis amoureux de vous ~This is a gift for a friend, its her birthday and yeah its a long story but this fic come from this song which come from this friend and her cousins enjoyI'm French and love you all <3The fic in english tho don't worry your pretty little heads
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Tousen Kaname
Kudos: 4





	Horriblité numéro 3 - fic du désespoir c:

-Don’t tease me so much ! You stupid… ah-h.. T-Tosen ! _Aizen moaned completely lost in pleasure._

He throwed his head back, letting it rest against the back of the couch. He tangled a hand in Tosen’s hair and gave it a harsh tug. The other man just loved to see him lose his patience. He just wanted a good fuck and a nice blowjob, and here this asshole was making him wait. 

Tosen took his time, pumping the older man with slow movements before licking the entire length of his cock. When he sensed him losing his cool, he took it entirely in his wet mouth, knowing it would cloud the other traitor’s mind with pleasure. 

-It’s so… g-good ! Oh god… You can be useful when you want to. 

He let his hand stay in Tosen’s hair, caressing his head almost tenderly before encouraging him to take his dick even deeper. The black-skinned man tried to be slow so the other one would slowly lose his mind but Aizen was the one leading here. He imposed a harsh rhythm, fucking the other mouth and cumming on his face in the end. 

-Oh my god, warn me next time you fucker. 

Aizen chuckled darkly before coming to lick the other’s cheek. 

-Are you going to complain like a baby or are you going to fuck me senseless ? I’m sure I could find a better dick in less than an hour. 

The black-haired man wiped his face on a tissue before smirking to the other. He pushed him suddenly against the back of the couch, taking one hard nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. He let his hand wander lower, while Aizen was trying to reach for the lube. After coating his fingers, he reached for the other hole.

-You’re still so loose, I won’t have to prepare you much like that. Do you know why you’re that loose ? It’s because you’re my whore. You say that you could find another guy but your ass is already shaped like my cock. No one else could satisfy you like me. 

-Just shut up and be quick. I don’t have all day. _Huffed Aizen with annoyance._

Tosen let out a laugh, letting go of the other’s nipple to suck marks on his exposed throat. He never try to kiss him anymore, last time he was punched in the face and got blue balls as a bonus. He begin fingering him with two fingers, reaching for this little ball of nerves inside him that would make him sees stars. 

-Ah ! A-Ah.. Ah ! 

Aizen was a mess, moaning loudly with his mouth wide open. He was even drooling, letting saliva fall down on his chest. Tosen added a third finger, then a fourth. 

-Oh my god, didn’t you say I was already loose enough ? If you don’t want me cutting your dick off and making you eat it stop now and fuck me asshole !

-Your wish is my command~

The black-skinned man took his fingers out roughly and without any warning lowered his pants and plunged inside the warm heat of the ex-captain of the 5th division. 

-How you like it now ? Uh ? ~

Aizen didn’t even have the force to reply to the other man taunts, instead being completely lost in pleasure. He was letting Tosen use him as a fuck doll, taking his cock out almost entirely and then putting it back in to the tilt. It was rough, and he needed only a few minutes of this treatment to come on his stomach. Tosen still didn’t stop, chasing his own release. It was painful but it was so **good**. Finally, he came inside and let himself fall on the older man, trying to catch his breath. 

-Urgh, could you please move before I rip your head off ? You’re heavy and I want a shower. 

-Love you too Aizen~ 

End.


End file.
